For You
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: After Esposito got suspended by Gates, Lanie tries to help him. a small Esplanie post 'Always' story because I miss them. Also Lanie/Gates, Lanie/Ryan. Hope you'll enjoy ! please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Castle fans! Here is my new fanfic. Lanie/Esposito. Because, because...I ship them too much and I need to write about them when Marlowe decided to forget the esplanie shippers. This is a post "Always" story, in maybe 4 or 5 chapters, I'm not sure yet but it won't be too long.**

**Pairing : Esplanie, Lanie/Gates, Lanie/Ryan**

**Enjoy...and English again, isn't my first language. So I really do my best but please forgive my faults, thank you!**

...

_FOR YOU_

_To you I would give the world _  
_ To you I'd never be cold _  
_ 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _  
_ And I love you I love you I love you _  
_ Like never before._

The first thing Javier Esposito noticed when he opened his – still sleepy- eyes, was the color of the sheets he was lying on. Pastel Purple…. definitely not his bed. And this smell, all over the pillow….her smell. Lanie Parish's smell was all over the bed, and he actually loved being there even more for that.

Javier yawned and opened his eyes a bit more, trying to remember why he was in her bed, and basically, at her place.

Eventually, he remembered. It wasn't too hard to remember, though. She had been there to listen to him, when he needed her. She always was there.

After he had been suspended, fought with Ryan and angrily left the precinct, Lanie was the first and only person in his mind….Because of course, he was still madly in love with her, but even more because she was a wonderful listener, and because he needed to tell her everything that happened. Everything including Kate, Kevin, Gates…just everything.

So he'd made it to her flat in no time, and luckily, she was there, just back from the morgue. She couldn't argue when she saw him, and they just talked all night. Well. Obviously, they hadn't only talked if he was still in her bed when it was almost 8 in the morning, now. But Javi didn't come to see her for that, at first…For once, since their break up, it wasn't about sex. It was about a man, who had a bad, bad day, and decided to visit the girl who meant the most to him, because he needed her support. And Lanie supported him in the best way that was possible. She listened, but also comforted him and helped him feeling better. Because she was amazing. And that night, she really reminded him of why he loved her that much.

But that morning, she wasn't in her bed anymore, though. And the moment Javier started wondering where she could be, the beautiful doctor made an appearance in the bedroom. She was all dressed in a classy brown suit jacket and skirt, all ready for work. She looked classy and gorgeous with her long dark hair dancing on her shoulders, but Javier never understood why she had to be dressed in such a gorgeous way, when at work, she would just remove her clothes for her doctor scrubs.

When she entered the room, she eyed her bed and couldn't ignore the handsome and naked detective on it.

"Hey" she said first in a smile, opening one of her closet to search for something at the bottom of the closet. Probably shoes.

"Hey back." He answered, grateful to finally see her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just... almost late for work…" she answered, grabbing a classical pair of shoes. Then she put them on in no time.

"Got an unexpected call from Perlmutter, and…"

"And you don't have enough time to give me a kiss…" he didn't let her finish. Lanie couldn't help but smile when she turned to face the bed and him. He looked absolutely cute and the domestic picture he made really made her heart melt. But she didn't answer anything, and kept looking at him tenderly.

"Come here, Chica." He just whispered, with a little hand wave.

She sighed, but just walked until the bed and sat on its corner. He just grabbed her hand, and smiled at her.

He started looking at her hand in his, almost nervous.

"Lanie, I really want to thank you for last night. It was…."

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I wanted it, too." she smiled at him and he looked up at her.

"But I really hope you know in the first place I didn't come for that…. I just needed…"

"I know." She cut him, once again. "Javi, I had a great time. And I hope you feel a bit better, today."

He squeezed her hand.

"I do. Because of you."

She smiled again, and as he was still lying down on the bed, he straightened so he could finally kiss her on the lips. The kiss was soft, almost like a brushing. She let him kissed her, but didn't respond.

« So. Anything planed today ? » she asked when he let her mouth go.

He sighed.

"Well. I have an awesome place to be, but…Oh, yeah, just remembered. My boss doesn't want me there anymore."

Lanie rolled her eyes.

"And what did you expect after your acting?" she retorted, with sassiness.

Javier shook his head.

"Okay please, not this talk again…"

"You're right, I don't have time for that anyway."

She let go of his hand and once she was on her feet, she turned to face him again.

"You know…you can stay here all day, if you want."

He arched one eyebrow and smiled, happily surprised she offered him to stay. When she realized how he was looking at her, she felt the need to justify herself.

"Look. I know you're tired and you didn't want to go back to your place, after what happened yesterday…I mean, you can stay here all the time you need."

He gently smiled at her. She was too good for to him.

"Aaah…You know what, I might seriously consider your offer, guappa…"

"I'm sure you might…" she joked, and he grinned.

"What…Your bed is so comfortable…besides your smell is everywhere on it…makes it addictive. "

He has such a cute, playful smile, and Lanie couldn't help but laughed, shaking her head.

"Boy…I'll try to come back for lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

" I 'll call you."

"Good. I won't go anywhere anyway."

She gave him what he thought was one of her cutest smile, and then she was gone. When she finally left the apartment, Javier sighed and grabbed one of her pillows, keeping it against his chest. Even if he loved staying in her bed...he couldn't deny it. He would miss the precinct that day.

...

**TBC. Hope you like it already !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Just wanted to thank you SO much for your reviews. I'm so glad a few esplanie shippers decided to read my little story. I hope I won't disappoint you, I try my best with my lame English lol. But it's so hard to write in English...love it though.**

**Just before the chapter, I wanted to tell you that if you are REAL Esplanie shippers and if you want to see them back in S5, you should send tweets to show creator Andrew Marlowe, because I don't know if he's going to bring them back together...I mean, we already had a few spoilers about S5 but NOTHING yet on Esplanie. And I don't want to live again what we lived during S4. It was an horrible season for Esplanie, the writers totally forgot about us shippers, and about them, as if they didn't care about them. And if we don't want that to happen again, we just need to let us know that we exist, and want our ship back! ****So don't hesitate to tweet him, asking politely to put them back together...you don't want them to be over forever, right? lol. His twitter is AndrewWMarlowe and you can also tweet his wife TerriEdda Please guy, it's SO important. I'm very scared he won't make them reckindle...and it's really depressing me. They're the reason I watch the show, love these two so much and I'm sure some of you think the same so just, tweet them...it's very easy to do and It may change things! That'd be amazing. The Esplanie Army needs to fight lol!  
**

**I also created a twitter account especially for all Esplanie news/spoilers if you want to follow : Esplanie_Org**

**I love them too much to give up ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading!  
**

/ / /

When Lanie arrived at the precinct a few hours later, she had the weird feeling that it was empty…much too empty. She left the elevator and walked until the main room, with all the desks. No one she knew was there. Javier of course, because he was at her place… and then, Kate. Lanie didn't even know where her best friend was, because when she answered her text, Kate didn't tell her anything, only that she was okay and will call her later.

Lanie didn't ask for more at the time and besides, she was too busy with Javier to think about it again during the night. Kate told her she was fine, and she believed her. She almost smiled at the thought of the last night she spent with her ex/ maybe still but unlabeled / boyfriend, when her gaze hit Ryan's desk. Empty too.

"Great…" she mumbled, knowing that the only thing to do now was talking to Captain Gates.

Indeed, the Captain was in her office, reading Lanie didn't know what kind of paper, her glasses on her nose.

Lanie knocked on the door, and heard a "Come on in" just a few seconds later.

When the ME entered the office, Victoria Gates put her glasses on her desk and stood up.

"Doctor Parish, thank you for stopping by. Please take a seat." she said in a small smile. But still, she had smiled to her, and it was rare enough to be noticed.

Lanie returned the smile, shyly, walked until the chair in front her Gates' desk, and sat.

"Thank you. When you told me Detective Ryan couldn't make it to the morgue anymore, I thought I had to give you the autopsy file myself…."

"Yeah I know I told you he will stop by, but I had to make him follow a lead instead…sorry about that." Gates apologized, sitting back in her chair.

"It's okay." Lanie answered politely.

"It's a bit crazy here since Detective Beckett resigned, and the new detectives replacing them aren't here yet, so…"

Lanie frowned when she heard the word "them". She waited a millisecond before she finally dared to ask her…curiosity was too big.

"So… you're going to replace Detective Esposito too?" She asked. She couldn't believe that she just asked this question to that strong lady she actually barely knew, and judging by Gates ' reaction, the captain didn't expect the question either.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at Lanie, skeptically.

"What's new on our John Doe?" Gates asked, avoiding the subject. Lanie cleared her throat and took the report from her purse, then she gave it to Gates.

"No ID yet, but he was for sure poisoned with cyanide, a very small dose but it was enough to kill him. We're still on the dental tests to ID him though."

"So you'll think we'll have an ID soon?" Gates asked, her glasses back on her nose.

Lanie shrugged.

"Depends on this exam. Sometimes it's fast and sometimes it's not. But we're on it, and I'll call you as soon as we have result."

"Great, thank you Doctor." Gates smiled. "And sorry I made you come here just for that."

"Not a problem." Lanie said, standing up. She turned to face the office door and walked a few steps, before stopping herself. Lanie bite her lips and then, she turned to face Gates again.

"You know…I shouldn't say that to you, but…I think you're doing a mistake, if you really not going to take back Detective Esposito."

Gates' eyes widened after what she said.

"Oh Really?" the detective retorted, stroking her chin with her hand. Victoria Gates looked stunned by what the young doctor just said.

"He's a great cop, and you're aware of that, maybe even more than I am." Lanie added.

"You're right, you shouldn't say that to me." Iron Gates coldly replied, a bit amused. But it didn't scare Lanie. She even walked a step closer to the Captain's desk.

"You know he's a good cop."

"Good cops don't cross the lines, Miss Parish."

Lanie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to play the devil's advocate here, because I know he was wrong…But I don't think you really understand how sensitive this case was." Lanie said, with courage.

The eyes of the Captain widened even more.

"So now you know my cases better than I do?" She almost laughed, arrogant.

Lanie shook her head.

"That's not what I wanted to say, I'm sorry." The ME softly replied. She didn't want to argue. Lanie looked at the floor, searching for her words, and Gates remained silent after her apologies, and kept looking at Lanie with an weird look, almost as if she was waiting for explanations. So Lanie decided to go further, running a hand in her long dark hair.

"Look. I've known Kate Beckett for more than 10 years, now. And all this time, she was chasing her mother's murderer. She was only living for that, and it destroyed her life."

Victoria Gates kept listening, closely.

"And all this time, Detective Esposito was by her side, supporting her. It's a bit different with Ryan because he's in the team for a shorter time, even if he still supported her…But all these years, Kate only had one thing in mind, and all Esposito did was being supportive. So ten years after, when she almost had a closure, I'm sure you can understand why he couldn't let her down. It was too important for her…And as her co worker for such a long time, and as the friend he became year after year, I can understand why he couldn't stay away and I think you can too. As much as I respect your decision, he shouldn't be punished for being a loyal friend."

After she finished, she shyly eyed Gates again, waiting for her reaction. The captain was still looking at her and seemed surprisingly calm, and like she had listened every part of her speech. Eventually, Victoria talked again.

"Well I'd lie if I said I'm not...surprised by your request, Miss Parish...and I think it's nice and brave the way you defend your friends…But you know It's not only about friendship here…they almost got killed under my responsibility. And in the job, rules are rules. "

Lanie nodded.

"I know that, and I'm not saying they were right to do that alone…but nobody got killed in the end. And I can't say anything for Kate, because she resigned and it's her choice…but you have to know that Javi…"

She bit her lower lip, correcting herself, and Gates couldn't really hide her smile.

"I mean Esposito, lives for his job. And he is a bit too much passionate and spontaneous sometimes, but that's what makes him such a great cop in the end."

Gates frowned again.

"Okay…Why are you telling me this, exactly? Because if you expect me to change my mind…."

Lanie didn't let her finish and shook her head.

"I'm telling you this because he won't. But I saw him, and I can tell you he regrets everything that happened and if you take him back, he won't disappoint you. I mean, look at his record, you'll see it's the first fault he ever did in his career…"

"I already know that." Gates cut her, firmly.

"Well… I just think… he deserves another chance." Lanie finished.

After a few seconds of quietness, Gates finally smirked at her and nodded.

"Well, thank you for stopping by, Doctor Parish. Let me know for the dental report." was all she answered, still in a cold tone, eying another paper sheet on her desk.

Lanie bitterly smiled, disappointed by her reaction but after all, what did she had expected? The Captain was right to ignore her. It wasn't her role to say such things. She turned back to the door, without answering anything, and left her office, internally insulting herself for making such a fool of herself in front of someone she worked with. And if Javier knew about it, he would probably kill her.

She started walking until the elevator, when a voice called her name.

"Lanie!"

She turned to see Kevin Ryan, rapidly walking to her.

"Hey Ryan" she said, not even smiling because she was too angry towards herself. Kevin frowned.

"You okay? You seem…a bit weird." The Irish immediately noticed. This time, Lanie smiled.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Besides I should be the one asking this to you. Since you're alone in the team…"

Ryan laughed, and then shook his head.

"You already know? News travel fast. "

" You okay?" Lanie sweetly asked, with concern.

He shrugged.

"I don't know…it's so weird. I miss Beckett…and I miss Javi. Even Castle…It's a bit hard, to be honest…but I guess I'll get used to it."

Lanie touched his arm, showing him her support.

"I'm sorry. I hate this situation…"

"Yeah, me too…" he sighed. "Without Kate and Javi Its just feels so weird. So wrong. I can't believe things sucked so drastically…"

I know, I hate it too." The ME nodded, as spiritless as he was.

"But hey, maybe the new detectives will be nice?" Kevin tried with a beautiful smile of his.

Lanie returned the smile, sadly. He was so cute trying to stay positive, when she knew that inside, he was all in pieces.

"Yep, maybe." She answered, quickly shrugging.

Kevin kept smiling to her a few more seconds, but she realized he was actually searching for his words. And after a few seconds of stammering, he finally talked again.

"By the way…just wanted to ask you if you had news of Javi, or…"

"I saw him." Lanie answered, nodding. "He's the one who told me everything."

"Really? I thought you'd talk to Kate…"

"She didn't answer my call, but she told me she's okay."

"And you believed her?"

" Yep…I think she's with Castle."

"Oh", Ryan said with a little smirk. " I see…And Javi? How is he?" Kevin asked, a bit nervous of her answer.

The beautiful doctor sighed.

"Honestly ? Not really good. I'd even say not good at all, despite how hard he tries to hide it."

"He still hates me, right?"

"He never hated you, Kevin. But you know him. He's so stubborn sometimes. But I think he knows you did the right thing."

Kevin shook his head.

"I'm not sure about that…I mean… I betrayed him." he stammered.

"You didn't. YOU did the good thing. Kate and Javi crossed a line. And Gates was right to punish him in a way…even if I still think she was too hard on him, and that she should take him back already."

Kevin smiled at her.

"But… you still kicked his ass for almost getting killed, right?"

It was hard for Lanie to contain her smile, as she slightly tilted her head.

"Mm…in a way." She whispered, her thoughts only focused on the magical night she had spent with Javier.

"Well for the record, I think Gates should take him back, too. And even if he hates me…he has the right to hate me, because I started all this mess, and he lost his job because of me…"

Lanie stroked his arm again.

"Don't you say that again, Kevin. He lost his job because he did a mistake. It's not on you." She slowly reassured him. But Kevin sighed and looked down, eyeing his shoes like a lost and sad little boy.

"Yeah…I don't know. I'm just afraid I'll never see him again…I mean he was…and he's still my best friend, we can't finish like that, can we?!"

Lanie nodded.

"No, you can't, and you won't. He'll call you. I promise, okay?"

Kevin smiled at her.

"You think you can convince him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'll let you know that I can be very, very persuasive, Detective Ryan …especially with Javi." Lanie answered with a mysterious smirk, making Kevin laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm not sure I want to know…"

"Better if you don't." she agreed.

"But I'm glad…I mean, if you're together again…You know he never told me about any other girls…You always were the one, for him."

Lanie smiled, almost blushing, despite the color of her skin.

" Well… I don't know what we are exactly, right now…but thank you for telling me this. And I'm sorry things don't go well between you and him, lately…but I know you'll work things out."

"I hope." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, you will…Okay I have to go back to the morgue…but I was glad to see you." Lanie said, stepping forward. When she hugged him, he looked a little surprised but responded immediately.

"Yeah, same here." He said against her, quickly running a hand through her hair.

"If you want to visit me down in the morgue, for a coffee or just to talk, don't hesitate, okay?" She offered when they finished hugging.

"Thanks Lanie, I'll do that."

"And good luck with Gates…she's not really in a good mood." Lanie added with evocative look, as she almost made it to the elevator.

"Great." Ryan sighed, nervously eying the door of his boss.

…

**This chapter was so hard to write. I just hope it makes sense and stays realistic...I know it's weird to see Lanie talking to Gates, even more when it's about Javi, but I'm dying to see a scene between the two and I would have LOVED to see Lanie defending him like that. And I would definitely love MORE Ryan/Lanie in the show.  
**

**Next chapter soon, and it will be total Esplanie =) Thanks again for reading. Your reviews made my day!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. I wanted to apologize for the lack of update with this fic. I have the next chapter almost all ready to be posted but…my laptop crashed 2 days ago and I can't turn it on anymore. So I need to see someone to fix and maybe I'll see that person this Friday, or in a few weeks because I'm leaving in vacations next week.

I'm really sorry and sad, I really wanted to post this cute esplanie chapter, and I HOPE I didn't lose it forever…I really hope I will have my files back because I had so much things on this laptop...anyway I'll let you know.

Have a great week and sorry again! I'll do my best!

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Guys! It's been a while since last summer, but I'm back. As you know I lost my laptop with my story back in time, and I didn't have time to write it again, but I finally found some time to write again all the scene so here we are...Hope I'll still have people reading me :) Maybe you should read again the first chapters to remember ;) just an advice!**

**Happy holidays everyone and thanks for reading this little story! xoxo**

**...**

**..**

**.**

When Lanie opened the door of her apartment that night, the first thing she noticed was the delicious smell emanating from her kitchen. It was late, almost 8:30pm.

"Hola, Chica" welcomed this voice she loved so much, but she hated to admit it.

Lanie couldn't stop staring at what was happening in her kitchen, surprised to see Javier Esposito… cooking. Well, she knew he was a good cook. But she wasn't expecting that domestic (and adorable) picture at all.

With an irresistible smile, Javi walked towards her, while she still remained silent.

"What is…that?" she stammered.

"That, is called dinner." He grinned, just before kissing her on the cheek. He let his mouth on her soft chocolate skin for a few seconds, before let her go to catch her gaze.

"I know it's dinner…I just don't get…why."

Javier shrugged.

"Well, you couldn't made it for lunch, so…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had an unexpected case, and…"

Javier didn't let her finish and gently put his index finger on her soft lips.

"It's okay, you don't owe me any explanation….but I missed you."

Lanie couldn't help but smile tenderly, as she watched him getting back in the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" He asked her, grabbing a bottle of a good French red wine on the counter.

"Okay, I guess…" she sighed as she took her jacket off. She also put her bag on the first chair she could find, and walked to the kitchen.

" Perlmutter 's still grumpy?"

"Why would he change?"

He laughed.

"Poor you."

"I like him that way."

"I knew you were weird…" He smiled and winked at her, as he gave her a glass, full of wine.

Lanie couldn't help but take a closer look at the bottle on the counter, after she accepted the glass.

"wow..that's an expensive wine….Javi, you didn't have to do that."

He arched an eyebrow as he sipped his own glass.

"Doin' what?"

She eyed him with an evocative look as she put her own glass back on the counter near to them.

"All this. The dinner, the expensive wine…It's not my birthday or something special."

He shook is head and put down his glass as well.

" Actually, it is."

"…and what it is?"

"I lost my job."

She eyed him again.

"Very funny."

"Let me finish! I lost my job…And you were there for me. So…I really wanted to thank you for last night. I know I could have taken you out for dinner, but…I wanted a more intimate place…So I can do this…" he finished, stepping closer. Then he leaned down and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. She couldn't help and close her eyes a few seconds, enjoying every single second of the feeling of his nose against her ear, and then of his mouth against her neck, and her shoulder.

That was enough for her, and one uncontrollable smile was now on her lips.

"Well I thought you already thanked me for last night with all the things you…did..to me…" she awkwardly stammered. After this suggestive comment, her cheeks would have turned a blushing pink if she had been a white -skinned woman….Thanks God, she wasn't.

Lanie could feel him laughing on her neck, and all her body shivered as she felt his teeth on her skin.

"Oh, really? And…what was your favorite part?" he purred, planting a new kiss on her neck as he started playing with her hair with one hand.

She opened her eyes and rolled.

"Oh, like you don't know…"

He laughed again and then, let go of her neck to look at her in the eyes.

" Yeah… Now that you mention it, I remember your approval was pretty loud when I started to…"

She hit his arm.

"Don't you ever say it."

"Or?"

"I'll smack you."

"I love when you smack me."

She sighed and rolled again.

"You're a lost cause, you know that?"

"Pretty much." He agreed, smiling and almost proud to know he could make her being so nervous, and getting even more adorable than she already was.

"Good to know I still drive you crazy, by the way…"

She raised an eyebrow as a mocking laugh escaped her mouth .

"Oh you don't."

"Yes, I do…"

"I swear you don't."

"Mm." he sighed. "So…If I kiss you right now, you won't feel anything, right?"

She vigorously shook her head.

"Nope. But I will let you do it…because I'm too kind."

"Good girl…" he whispered with a playful smile as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled too against his lips and let him deepen the kiss as she rose on her tip toes to press even more her body against his, while she encircled his neck with her arms.

Then she was the one pushing her tongue in his mouth and moaned when she met his.

A few seconds of wet kisses later, he was the one breaking the kiss, panting.

"And then you say I don't drive you crazy…" he laughed.

"You just made me dinner. It's the least I could do to thank you."

"Good point. "

He touched her cheek again and started playing with her long dark hair.

"Seriously, Lanie…thank you for being here."

"Oh you thank me for being in my own house now?" she joked making him rolling his eyes again.

"You know what I mean."

"And I already told you, you don't have to thank me for anything. I was glad to help you."

"You do more than that." He whispered as he stroked the hair just above her forehead. This adorable move and the look he had in his eyes reminded of what Ryan told her. That he still loved her. And with the way he had to look at her, it actually seemed to be true.

"Shall we eat now? I'm starving."

" Yup. Almost done."

Looking again at the counter, her smile widened.

"Oh, you made your special pasta?"

"Eggplant, tomatoe, and chicken with curry…Your favourite."

"Then I don't regret I let you kiss me."

He laughed and pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket. Quickly looking at the screen of his phone, he frowned.

"What" Lanie after taking a sip of her wine.

"Got a missed call…from the precinct."

Lanie's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's weird…"

Javier put his phone on his ear and start listening to his voicemail.

Lanie looked at him doing it, and couldn't help but think again about the talk she had with Gates earlier. The moment where she clearly made a fool of herself. And sh didn't talk to him about it. Now, Lanie felt like she was hiding something too big. And now, she was afraid Javier will have some troubles with the captain because of her...but at the moment, she kinda felt scared to tell him all the truth. And maybe, it wasn't even related to what happened today between her and Gates...so she remained silent.

When the message was over, Javier silently put his phone in his pocket again, without looking at her. He seemed a bit worried, and mostly surprised.

"…So?" Lanie finally asked, a little scared but way too curious.

"Gates wants to talk to me tomorrow."

"Really? Why?!"

She tried to sound surprised.

He shrugged.

"She didn't say." He answered, a little distracted. He waited a few seconds and looked at her again, seeing her distracted as well.

"You okay?" he frowned after a few seconds. She smiled a little.

"Yeah…I'm just…surprised by her call." She stammered. Javier smiled as he pulled her close.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure it's nothing." He whispered just before his lips touched hers for a soft kiss.

Then he pulled away and walked towards the cabinet where he knew the plates where, and Lanie kept staring at him, a little bit more nervous that he was.

**Next and most likely final chapter coming soon :) Happy holidays again! xoxo**


End file.
